Back To You
by Himelicius
Summary: ¿Cómo hubiera sido la historia si España hubiera sido una mujer? Claramente todo habría sido diferente, pero sobre todo las cosas hubieran cambiado para Francia. Un fic basado en la historia real de estos dos países y en sus relaciones con el resto del mundo. Francia x Fem!España.
1. Capítulo 1 - Dos Provincias

_Vale, aquí os traigo el primer capítulo de este fic histórico dedicado la pareja de Francia x Fem!España. No es una pareja muy popular, pero históricamente han tenido mucho en común y la verdad es que yo cuando estaba en clase de historia y leía ciertas cosas no paraba de pensar cómo era eso posible. Así que he decidido darle solución y escribir esto para apoyar esta monísima pareja._

_Quiero aclarar que el fic va a estar basado en la historia de ambos países pero no va a ser una clase de historia. Voy a evitar poner fechas y nombres de reyes, nobles y de quién sea si no es necesario. Así que no esperéis cosas muy concretas._

_Espero que lo disfrutéis._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

Era una mañana despejada. El sol brillaba en lo alto y apenas se divisaban nubes en el cielo. Como era habitual, el movimiento y el ajetreo en la casa de Roma eran ensordecedores, por lo que el pequeño galo decidió salir a fuera a relajarse. Roma les tenía prohibido alejarse de la casa si no iban acompañados, pero Galia no pensaba ir muy lejos. Salió al vestíbulo y se apoyó contra una de las enormes columnas que lo decoraban observando los terrenos. ¿A dónde podría ir sin que le molestasen? Llevaba pocas semanas viviendo en esa casa y no conocía bien el lugar. Divisó una zona despejada que se encontraba escondida tras unos pequeños olivos y sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió allí. Cuando encontró una buena zona de hierba, se tumbó y cerró los ojos disfrutando del sol.

Llevaba mucho tiempo huyendo del temible Roma. Había visto como poco a poco se había vuelto más fuerte invadiendo los lugares de su alrededor, y al final, había acabado atrapándole. Le tenía mucho miedo, pero a diferencia de como se lo había imaginado, Roma le trató como a un hijo y le llevó a su casa. Le alimentó, le vistió… incluso algún día había jugado con él, era un buen hombre pero… era su captor y eso jamás cambiaría. Se sentía solo, rodeado de soldados por todas partes y sin nadie de su edad con el que jugar. Había conocido a otras colonias pero ninguna le terminaba de agradar: Grecia era mayor que él y estaba a punto de entrar en la adolescencia. Le había visto en muchas ocasiones discutir con Roma porque había ignorado sus órdenes. Por otro lado había conocido a los nietos de Roma. No eran más que dos bebés que apenas llegaban al año, por lo que el jugar con ellos quedaba descartado. Realmente se sentía muy solo.

Suspiró al cielo y decidió dirigir sus pensamientos hacia un destino más alegre. Ahora tan solo era un niño, alto para su edad, con el pelo rubio un tanto largo, y con unos grandes ojos azules, pero ¿cómo sería cuando fuese mayor, cuando tuviese la apariencia de un hombre? Claramente sería guapo, eso no lo dudaba, y poderoso… tendría a las mujeres más bellas a sus pies y… notó que la luz del sol no le llegaba al rostro. Algo se lo impedía. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una cara a escasos centímetros de la suya.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?

El galo se incorporó y miró al dueño de la voz, bueno, dueña, aunque parecía más a lo primero. Se trataba de una niña de cabello marrón oscuro, ondulado, o quizás es que estaba… ¿enmarañado? Y que le llegaba por los hombros. Tenía la cara manchada de barro y las piernas llenas de arañazos. Llevaba puesto un vestido andrajoso que en su día debió ser considerado lujoso. A pesar de todo eso, lucía una sincera sonrisa y unos enormes ojos verdes que brillaban de emoción.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? – la pequeña se echó a reír y se sentó a su lado – Me llamo Hispania y soy una de las colonias de Roma. ¿Tú acabas de llegar verdad? – la chiquilla le tendió la mano y esperó paciente a que el galo la estrechara.

-Sí, soy Galia. Llegué hace un par de semanas, creo. Ya no lo sé seguro.

-Roma me ha hablado de ti, dice que seguramente querrás ser mi amiga, y que en un futuro algo más… ¿se referirá a que vas a ser mi mejor amiga? – la niña dio un respingo y se puso de pie - ¡Qué bien! Siempre he querido tener una mejor amiga.

-¿Mejor amiga? – el rubio meditó sus palabras durante un rato – Yo estoy aquí solo de paso. En cuanto sea lo suficientemente fuerte me iré y crearé un imperio mayor que el de Roma. Así que no voy a ser tu amigo – respiró fuertemente y entonces cayó en la cuenta - ¡Y no soy una chica!

Hispania se quedó callada observándole y se acercó a su cara, provocando un sonrojo en el pequeño.

-Pues nadie lo diría. Eres más femenina que yo. Hasta hueles mejor – el galo fue a rechistar pero la niña parecía tan feliz que se detuvo - ¿Y cómo piensas hacerte más fuerte?

-No lo sé. Entrenaré duro y… me convertiré en un hombre mejor que Roma.

-¿Ah sí? Espero llegar a ver eso algún día.

Un silencio invadió el lugar, mientras los niños miraban al horizonte.

-Y tú, ¿desde cuándo estás aquí?

-No lo sé, desde hace mucho. Era muy pequeña y no recuerdo nada de antes de llegar aquí.

-Y… ¿nunca has pensado en marcharte?

La niña le miró pestañeando varias veces y miró al cielo.

-Pues claro que sí. Cuando crezca lo suficiente me separaré de Roma y crearé un imperio mayor que el suyo. Será el mayor imperio que se haya visto jamás y seré libre para poder hacer lo que quiera – la voz de Hispania sonó muy madura para tratarse de una niña de tan solo ocho años y Galia no pudo evitar sentir cierta admiración – Y comeré todos los dulces que quiera sin que nadie me lo impida.

-Una chica jamás podrá hacer eso. No podéis gobernar. Sois inútiles.

-Yo no soy inútil. Seguro que soy más fuerte que tú.

-Una chica solo es fuerte si tiene a un hombre fuerte a su lado para que la proteja. Me lo dijo Roma cuando llegué.

-Pues Roma se equivoca. Yo…yo… - Hispania se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas – Yo seré la excepción, seré más fuerte que los hombres y… ¡jamás dependeré de un idiota como tú o Roma!

La niña salió corriendo en dirección a la casa, dejando a Galia solo, que no se molestó en seguirla. ¿Quién diablos quería de amiga a una niña débil y llorica? Seguro que todos esos arañazos se debían a todas las caídas que había tenido, seguro que era torpe. Todas las mujeres lo eran.

No volvió a saber de Hispania en el resto del día, ni al día siguiente ni al siguiente. La idea de que algo le hubiera sucedido le rondaba la cabeza ya que nadie parecía haberla visto.

-¿Estás preocupado por ella? ¿Solo la has visto un día y ya estás así? – Roma se echó a reír fuertemente mientras que Galia se esforzaba porque el sonrojo no se le notara.

-No es por eso, es que… - no quería decir lo que le había dicho. Roma le observó y le dedicó una sonrisa paternal.

-Mira, Hispania es un espíritu libre, siempre está en el sitio menos pensado, entrenando o montando a caballo. Es muy buena amazona ¿lo sabías? Algún día llegará a ser una muy buena mujer, ¡ Qué pena que a mí me vaya a pillar tan viejo! – volvió a echarse a reír y se atragantó con el vino mientras que Galia lo miraba intentando comprender cómo ese hombre se había convertido en el más poderoso del mundo.

Al terminar de comer, el pequeño galo se dirigió a las caballerizas a ver si con suerte se encontraba con Hispania. La suerte estuvo de su lado.

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? – la niña fue la primera en hablar. Su voz sonaba alegre y volvía a tener esa sonrisa en la cara.

-Nada, quería ver los caballos, ¿y tú?

-Vengo a montar todos los días. Además, me encargo del cuidado del caballo de Roma.

-¿Tú? – la niña le fulminó con la mirada mientras que en su rostro seguía dibujada aquella sonrisa. Al galo le recorrió el cuerpo un escalofrío.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada, por nada, solo es que eres muy bajita para cepillarle y… esas cosas…

Fue bajando la voz hasta llegar a un susurro. La niña continuaba con sus tareas canturreando alegremente mientras que el galo buscaba la manera adecuada de disculparse.

-Oye… siento lo del otro día. Yo…

-¿Aún sigues con eso? – Galia parpadeó sorprendido – Los amigos se pelean y se perdonan. No es nada malo.

-¿Amigos?

-Claro, ¿acaso no lo somos? - La niña le sonreía feliz mientras se acercaba a él - ¿Vamos a jugar?

La pequeña le tendió una mano que él aceptó sin dudar. Puede que esa niña no fuera tan mala compañía. Tenían casi la misma edad y Roma había dicho que era fuerte, y eso era muy útil. Además, tenía un encanto que Galia no había sabido catalogar, pero que le había gustado desde el primer momento.

Los días fueron pasando convirtiéndose en semanas, y las semanas en meses. La vida en casa de Roma era muy diferente a la que había tenido antes, pero se había adaptado a ella perfectamente. Se levantaba al amanecer, como los soldados, corría a la habitación de Hispania a despertarla para después ir a desayunar. Algunas mañanas comenzaban el día con un paseo a caballo. No podían ir muy lejos pero se conformaban con los terrenos de alrededor de la casa. Otros días practicaban la lucha con espadas de madera, que Roma les había regalado, con la excusa de que tenían que aprender a defenderse ellos mismos. Después llegaba lo peor, la clase de latín, pero esa tortura no duraba demasiado. Comían temprano junto al resto de colonias, y luego se iban al claro escondido de los olivos donde Hispania se echaba a dormir un rato. Galia lo había intentado, pero para él esa costumbre era imposible, así que se dedicaba a leer aunque, mayoritariamente, se dedicaba a observar dormir a Hispania.

-Parece que os habéis hecho buenos amigos ¿eh? – comentó Roma durante la cena.

-Sí, Galia es muy divertido porque se cae del caballo continuamente.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Sí que lo es – respondió la niña sacándole la lengua. Las risotadas de Roma inundaron la sala.

-Sois adorables. Me recordáis a mi cuando era joven – los niños siguieron discutiendo sin hacer el menor caso al hombre - Si esta mujer ya te controla Galia, espérate a dentro de unos años. ¡Ojalá viva para verlo!

Roma continuó riendo el resto de la velada y hablando de sus locas aventuras de adolescente. Las dos provincias terminaron su cena y salieron al jardín a contemplar las estrellas. Aunque estaban en silencio uno al lado del otro, no se sentían incómodos. La complicidad entre ellos había ido creciendo hasta un punto extremo. No necesitaban decirse las cosas en muchas ocasiones porque con una simple mirada les bastaba. Se habían hecho tan amigos que Galia era incapaz de imaginarse que algún día se separarían y que cada uno regresaría a su tierra, que ya no vivirían en esa casa y que todo desaparecería como un sueño. Por fin había encontrado a alguien que le comprendía, y con el que se sentía a gusto y no quería perderla.

-¡Mira, una estrella fugaz! – el rubio miró rápidamente al cielo nocturno y divisó la estela que destacaba en la oscuridad – Corre, pide un deseo.

Hispania cerró los ojos y puso las manos contra su pecho, Galia la miró y repitió los mismos gestos. "Que Hispania siempre sea mi amiga" pidió al cielo.

-¿Qué has pedido? - la niña se había colocado encima suyo y le acosaba con la mirada.

-No te lo voy a decir. Si te lo digo no se cumple.

-Jo… - la niña hinchó los carrillos – Pues tampoco te voy a decir yo el mío.

-De todas formas no ibas a hacerlo.

-Claro que no – Hispania le sacó la lengua y volvió a tumbarse a su lado – No se está tan mal aquí, ¿verdad?

-No… - el galo cerró los ojos – Es casi como estar en casa.

-Sí…

Ambos niños se quedaron adormilados en la hierba por lo que al rato Roma tuvo que recogerlos y llevarlos hasta sus respectivas camas.

-Realmente soy afortunado – dijo el hombre dándole a Hispania un beso en la frente antes de irse a su habitación.

OOOoooooooooOOO

-Hoy va a llegar una nueva colonia a la casa, y quiero que la tratéis bien. Sobre todo vosotros dos – dijo Roma señalando a Hispania y Galia – Tiene vuestra edad, ¿cuántos años tenéis ya?

-Dieeeez – soltó Hispania ya harta de repetírselo constantemente.

-Pues eso, que tiene vuestra edad. Yo no estaré para recibirla así que os dejo de encargados – se colocó entre los dos y agarró a cada uno de un moflete – Mostrar vuestra mejor sonrisa.

Roma se despidió de sus nietos y antes de salir por la puerta se dirigió por última vez a ellos.

-La nueva provincia se llama Britania. Hacerla sentir a gusto – y sin más cerró la puerta.

-¿Tú habías oído hablar antes de ella? – preguntó la niña curiosa.

-Dirás de él. Es un chico – le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente – Deberías cuidarte esa manía de confundir a todos con mujeres.

-Bueno qué más da. ¿Le conocías? – el galo negó con la cabeza – Entonces es un misterioso desconocido… ¡Qué bien! Un nuevo amigo.

La niña comenzó a recoger la casa para que estuviera lo mejor posible para la llegada de Britania. Estaba entusiasmada con la idea de que hubiera alguien nuevo en la casa, pero él no opinaba igual. El tal Britania no le daba buena espina… y no se equivocaba. El susodicho era un niño raquítico, que aunque tuviera su misma edad, aparentaba ser mucho menor. Tenía el pelo de un color rubio apagado, lacio y bastante sucio. Sus ojos eran verdes, pero ni la mitad de bonitos que los de Hispania, y tenía unas cejas... que le hipnotizaron nada más verle. Hispania se acercó inocentemente a darle un abrazo pero el chico la apartó sin apenas dirigirla la mirada.

En resumidas cuentas, era una persona con la que Galia no quería tener nada que ver.

-Ahora entiendo por qué te juntas con esa idiota. Como es la favorita de Roma te viene muy bien estar de su lado… - el raquítico le estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa, apoyado contra una de las columnas. Había llegado hacía unas semanas a la casa y ya se creía el rey de todo. Se pasaba el día molestando a Galia y persiguiendo a Hispania, cosa que al galo no le hacía la menor gracia.

-Deja de decir tonterías. Acabas de llegar, no tienes ni idea de nada.

-No hace falta estar muy atento para darse cuenta. Eres un aprovechado y ella es… ¿qué palabra se debe usar para alguien como ella?

No se dio cuenta de cuándo su cuerpo se movió, solo sentía que su mano tenía atrapado el cuello de Britania y que lo estaba apretando con fuerza.

-¡Galia! Suéltale ahora mismo – Hispania había llegado corriendo al oír las voces y estaba agarrando el brazo de Galia para que dejara libre al rubio. Jamás le había visto tan enfadado y estaba un poco asustada.

-No voy a soltarle, me ha insultado y también ha hablado mal de ti.

-Galia… a mí no me molesta de verdad, suéltale.

El chico aflojó el brazo y dejó que Britania cayera al suelo. Hispania le sonrió y le agarró cariñosamente para alejarlo de allí.

-Eso, vete con tu novia, que es lo único que sabes hacer.

-¿No…

-…via? – concluyó la niña. Ambos se miraron sin comprender del todo a lo que se refería el rubio por lo que decidieron ignorarle y salir a montar.

Por la noche, mientras Hispania ayudaba a Roma a limpiar las cuadras, recordó lo que Britania les había dicho.

-Roma, ¿qué es una novia? – el hombre se tropezó derramando un poco de agua del cubo que llevaba y miro a la niña.

-¿Galia te ha pedido que seas su novia? Ese niño se está volviendo un tanto revoltoso con las chicas me da a mí… - se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se acarició la barba - Voy a tener que vigilarle más de cerca.

-¿Qué? No. Es que Britania me ha dicho que soy la novia de Galia y… no sé qué es eso.

Roma miró a Hispania durante un instante para luego comenzar a achucharla fuertemente.

-¡Eres adorable! – dijo restregando su mejilla contra la de ella haciendo que la niña se quejara de que la barba le pinchaba - Pero vas a tener que espabilar porque a lo largo de tu vida los hombres te van a acechar que va a dar gusto, y debes estar preparada.

-Pero dime… ¿qué es eso de novia? – el hombre se rascó la nuca y miró al techo pensativo.

-Pues… una novia es una chica que quiere mucho a un chico y está siempre con él.

-Entonces sí que soy la novia de Galia – Roma se echó a reír.

-No, las novias también hacen más cosas pero… son cosas de mayores que tú de momento no tienes que saber – el hombre se acercó a su caballo y comenzó a cepillarlo – Y como me entere de que te has echado novio, lo mataré yo mismo.

Hispania siguió sin comprender nada, por lo que decidió investigar más. Sabía que Roma tenía muchas de esas "novias" y quería saber qué hacía con ellas. Al cabo de unos días, fue corriendo al claro que había en el olivar, donde sabía que Galia la estaba esperando, con la respuesta a su duda.

-¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé!

-Cálmate que te va a dar algo – Hispania había ido corriendo y tenía toda la cara roja por el esfuerzo - ¿Qué sabes? – la chiquilla respiró un par de veces y sonrió victoriosa.

-Lo que hacen los novios – Galia torció la cabeza observándola – Britania dijo que éramos novios así que he estado investigando. Al parecer es algo bueno porque Roma tiene muchas novias y siempre está muy contento cuando está con ellas. Siempre se están riendo en su habitación. El caso, es que he visto lo que hacen – espero a hablar para añadir un poco de suspense - Se besan.

-¿Besarse? – el galo soltó un bufido - ¿qué tiene eso de especial?

-Que no es un beso normal, se lo dan aquí – Hispania se señaló los labios – Creo que al parecer se siente diferente a uno en la mejilla…

-¿En la boca? Pero… eso es una guarrada. Por ahí se come, y hay babas…

-Jo Galia, si vas a ser tan aburrido no te digo nada – Hispania se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer derrotada sobre la hierba.

-Vale, qué quieres que hagamos.

-Besémonos.

-¿Para qué?

-Porque es lo único que nos falta para ser novios, y es algo bueno. Así lo conseguiremos.

-Pero los novios se besan porque les gusta, ¿no? ¿Y si no nos gusta?

-Pues eso significará que no somos novios – el galo la contempló, estaba tan emocionada con el experimento que no podía negarse - ¿Probamos? – Galia terminó sonriendo de lado, dándola a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

Hispania comenzó a gatear hasta él y le agarró de las mejillas con las manos. Comenzó a reírse y le apretó más fuerte provocándole una risa mayor.

-¡Pareces un pez globo! – la niña se desternillaba de risa mientras el galo comenzaba a perder la paciencia. No sabía por qué pero estaba nervioso.

-Hispania, a lo que estamos.

-Sí, perdona.

La niña volvió a agarrarle, esta vez sin apretar, y se acercó a su cara lentamente. El galo vio como Hispania cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. De pronto sintió los labios de la pequeña sobre los suyos, provocándole una sensación extraña en el estómago. No era como un dolor de cuando la comida le sentaba mal, era distinto, diría que era hasta agradable.

-Vale, no he sentido nada, ¿y tú? – el galo negó con la cabeza intentando comprender qué era esa sensación -¿Lo habremos hecho mal?

Sin avisar la niña volvió a plantarle un beso que le pilló totalmente por sorpresa.

-No, nada de nada… - Hispania apoyó una mejilla sobre su mano y miró al suelo – Roma dijo que lo entendería solo cuando fuese mayor… ¿quizás sea eso? ¡Quizás cuando eres mayor desarrollas un sexto sentido o algo así! Eso sería genial.

El segundo beso había dejado a Galia todavía más intrigado. La sensación en el estómago era mayor que antes y no sabía por qué.

-Podemos hacer una cosa, cuando seamos mayores, lo volvemos a intentar, ¿vale? – la niña extendió su meñique hacia el niño - ¿lo prometes?

-Lo prometo – dijo el galo estrechando su dedito con el de Hispania.

* * *

_Pues aquí empieza la historia de estas dos naciones, que al principio tan solo eran unas pequeñas provincias del imperio romano. _

_Hispania fue conquistada tras la Galia Cisalpina, pero esa parte de Galia corresponde a lo que hoy en día sería Venecia por lo que he considerado que Francia cuando es pequeño, sería la llamada Galia Transalpina, que fue conquistada después de Hispania. Por eso él llega más tarde a la casa de Roma. Y Britania, fue de las últimas provincias en unirse al imperio, por eso su llegada se produce cuando Hispania y Galia ya son un poco más mayores. _

_Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer._

_PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._

_PD2: los reviews y los favs me gustan mucho._


	2. Capítulo 2 - Dos Reinos

_¡Hola a todos de nuevo! He estado un poco desaparecida por lo que pido mil disculpas. Quería acabar antes el otro fic que tengo a medias pero estoy bloqueada con un capítulo así que hasta que me vuelva la inspiración, sigo con este._

_Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo, la historia avanza y nuestros protagonistas se van haciendo mayores. Espero que lo disfrutéis._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

-¿Te vas?

Dos adolescentes de unos catorce años se despedían al amanecer en lo que parecía haber sido el claro de un bosque de olivos, largo tiempo atrás. La joven lucía un vestido largo de un blanco inmaculado y tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta baja que le caía por debajo de los hombros, un tanto ondulada. Era un poco más alta que el muchacho, que aunque tuviera su misma edad, parecía más pequeño.

- Sí, aunque nos seguiremos viendo. Roma ha permitido a los visigodos asentarse en mis tierras a cambio de ayuda militar, y debo ir allí para controlar que se cumpla – la cara del chico era incapaz de esconder la tristeza – Pero cada año, o quizás menos, vendré a reportar personalmente las noticias a Roma así que no te preocupes…

El rubio no la dejó terminar y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Permanecieron sin decir una sola palabra durante unos minutos, hasta que el chico rompió el silencio.

-Prométeme que te cuidarás, y que no dejarás que te hagan daño. No sabes de lo que son capaces esos hombres – se apartó de ella lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara – Prométemelo. Prométeme que si ocurre lo más mínimo, te mantendrás a salvo.

La morena le miró fijamente durante unos segundos y asintió.

-Te lo prometo – y volvió a abrazarle, esta vez con más fuerza, dejando que unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrieran su rostro.

Y allí, en el mismo lugar en donde se habían conocido, se decían adiós. Habían acordado que se verían cada poco tiempo, pero ambos sabían que eso no era cierto. El imperio de Roma se deshacía por todas partes, y muchas de sus colonias ya habían huido lejos de allí. Hispania no iba a ser la primera, ni mucho menos la última.

Partió esa misma mañana, sin dejar nada atrás, excepto a su mejor amigo, su confidente durante todos esos años y la persona a la que más quería. Le dolía dejarle allí solo, pero sabía que iba a estar bien, él era fuerte y sabría cuidar de sí mismo. En cambio ella no tenía tan clara su situación. Durante un tiempo había estado notando cambios en su cuerpo, evolucionaba de manera distinta a Galia, e incluso ya no tenía la misma fuerza que antes. La idea de que se estaba muriendo no paraba de rondarle la cabeza, pero le daba miedo preguntarle a Roma por si la respuesta era la que temía. Además, el hombre llevaba mucho tiempo en cama, bastante fatigado, y solo dejaba a sus dos nietos entrar a visitarle. Hispania sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y miró al horizonte, no tardarían en llegar a su tierra. Su hogar.

OOOoooooOOO

Galia nunca volvió a ver a Hispania. El imperio de Roma se había desmoronado por completo, los visigodos había aprovechado para quedarse completamente con el control de Hispania y él no había podido hacer nada para impedirlo. Se sentía un completo inútil. Había vuelto a su tierra natal, había intentado reunir ejércitos para ayudarla pero todo había sido en vano, no podía hacer nada. Lo peor fue cuando se enteró de que los árabes habían derrotado a los visigodos y habían conquistado la península. Esa gente era de lo peor, les hacían cosas horribles a los que no eran como ellos, y obviamente, se estarían aprovechando de Hispania, de sus gentes, de sus tierras… la estarían maltratando mientras él estaba allí, al otro lado de la frontera sin poder mover ni un dedo. Ya le costaba defenderse de ellos para que no entraran a su país, como para intentar combatir en la guerra de otro. Se fue hundiendo en sus recuerdos y poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando.

Sin darse cuenta, Galia acabó olvidándose de Hispania.

OOOoooOOO

-Oh señor Francia, vuelva a la cama… - Francia echó un vistazo al lecho. Está vez su conquista había sido una joven que no debía pasar de la veintena, pero que estaba muy lejos de ser una dama. Ni siquiera conocía su nombre, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo.

-Lo siento princesa pero tengo muchos asuntos que atender.

-¿En la corte? – el rubio asintió - ¿Cuándo me llevarás al castillo? – Francia se acercó y le depositó un beso en la frente.

-Muy pronto, ya lo verás.

Terminó de vestirse, recogió sus cosas y salió de aquella posada seguro de que jamás volvería a ver a esa joven.

El pequeño Galia había crecido hasta convertirse en un apuesto joven de diecisiete años. Largo cabello rubio, grandes ojos azules, alto y cortés… era el príncipe con el que cualquier chica soñaba, y él se aprovechaba de eso. Ya no era ese niño inocente e inútil de siglos atrás, ahora era fuerte, ahora era todo un reino.

Llegó al castillo a primera hora, no estaba bien visto que se pasara la noche fuera de este, pero a él se lo permitían. Rápidamente se dirigió al salón principal en donde los consejeros le esperaban.

-Señor Francia, tenemos que contarle importantes noticias que nos llegan a través de la frontera.

-¿Los ingleses otra vez? – rio el joven de manera obstinada.

-No, esta vez provienen del sur – los ojos de Francia se abrieron como platos – Se dice que los núcleos de resistencia que quedaron al norte de la península y que comenzaron la reconquista, han llegado muy lejos.

-¿Qué tan lejos?

-Ya han reconquistado Toledo señor, y si dirigen hacia el sur. Portugal ya se ha liberado por completo – Francia se dio la vuelta y respiró un par de veces, intentado asimilar aquellas palabras. ¿Sería posible qué… siguiera viva?

-¿Y hay noticias de… del otro país?

-No señor – interrumpió otro de los consejeros - No le han denominado de ninguna manera. Ahora mismo está dividido en pequeños reinos, pero aseguran que dentro de poco seremos testigos del nacimiento de una nueva nación muy poderosa – el pequeño rastro de esperanza que había surgido en los ojos de Francia se extinguió por completo.

-Muy bien caballeros, gracias por su trabajo. Manténganme informado con el menor cambio que se produzca. No nos interesa que se forme una nación poderosa al otro lado de nuestras fronteras.

Todos los consejeros se levantaron cuando Francis se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra una de las paredes. Esperó allí unos instantes, hasta que sintió por completo el frío de la piedra y un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Así que una nueva nación eh…

OOOoooooOOO

Los meses fueron pasando y las noticias sobre la nueva nación que se iba formando en la península, volaban sin parar. A Francia no le hacía especial gracia la situación, aunque prefería mantener una actitud indiferente ante los ojos de los demás. Su nación cada vez se hacía mayor y más poderosa y no iba a dejar que nadie le arrebatara su sueño de convertirse en el imperio más poderoso del mundo. Decidió dejar el asunto a sus consejeros y olvidarse de ello, hasta que una mañana no tuvo más remedio que hacer frente a la noticia que más temía. Se encontraba en sus aposentos, a punto de salir a dar un paseo a caballo, cuando irrumpieron en la habitación.

-Señor, siento tener que molestarle, pero tengo que comunicarle una noticia que es de suma importancia.

-¿No puede esperar a que vuelva?

-No señor, tiene que saberlo ya.

-Está bien, habla – el consejero se aclaró la garganta antes de pronunciar ninguna palabra, y eso hizo que Francia se pusiera más nervioso de lo que debía.

-Verá, el rey de la nueva nación, ha pedido que se conceda el matrimonio de su hija Elisabet con nuestro heredero al trono, don Felipe.

-¿Qué? – Francia estaba en total estado de shock – Eso no es posible. ¿Lo habréis denegado al momento no?

-No señor. El matrimonio ya… - el consejero comenzó a tartamudear al ver la cara de furia de Francia – ya se ha concertado.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Sin mi permiso? – respiró un par de veces – Eso es imposible.

-Verá, el rey Jaime I al que apodan "el conquistador" ha sido muy tajante respecto al tema. Quiere ese matrimonio, y a cambio ha cedido a conceder una paz de no-invasión entre Francia y su reino.

-¿Reino? ¿No es una nación dividida?

-Sí pero cada reino tiene su propio monarca. La corona de Aragón al parecer es muy poderosa. Nuestro rey ha aceptado el trato.

-¿Luis lo ha aceptado? – Francia se echó el pelo hacia atrás con la mano – Pues si no puedo hacer nada, ¿para qué me lo has contado? – sin decir nada más cruzó la sala y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Señor, usted tiene que encargarse de la recepción de la otra nación cuando se efectúe la firma del tratado.

-¿De un crío? ¿Es lo único que voy a hacer en este asunto?

-Bueno, señor, usted pidió que no se le involucrara…

-¿Perdón? ¿Me estás diciendo que es culpa mía? – el consejero intentaba retractarse de sus palabras pero ya era tarde – Salga de mis aposentos antes de que me arrepienta.

El hombre cerró la puerta al salir y Francia se dejó caer sobre la cama. Sus ganas de cabalgar habían desaparecido por completo. Volvía a sentirse un inútil como cuando era un crío, y odiaba esa sensación.

La firma del acuerdo estaba prevista para el día 16 de Julio, en Corbeil, a unos kilómetros de París. El séquito del rey llegó unos días antes al lugar para prepararlo todo. Iban a ser los primeros en reunirse con esa misteriosa nación y querían que todo estuviera perfecto. El día de la llegada, Francia paseaba nervioso por los corredores que daban al jardín. Iba vestido con una elegante chaqueta azul clara larga, y traía el pelo recogido en una coleta baja, adornada con un pequeño listón. Todo lo que había pasado le enfadaba, pero a la vez le tenía sumido en la más intensa curiosidad. Se preguntaba qué aspecto tendría, cómo sería su rey y mil cosas más. De pronto escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían a su posición y automáticamente se escondió. No sabía muy bien porqué lo había hecho, pero estaba nervioso y no quería hablar con nadie. Cuando los dueños de las voces estuvieron más cerca, pudo distinguir que se trataba de dos soldados.

-¿En serio piensas eso? Yo creo que es una mujer.

-¿Cómo va a ser una mujer? Es una nación que sola ha conseguido echar a los árabes de su tierra, después de ochocientos años bajo su mandato. ¿Crees que una mujer podría hacer eso? – el otro hombre negó con la cabeza – Además, he oído que está intentado unificar a los dos reinos principales de su territorio para hacerse más fuerte. Eso podría acarrearnos problemas.

-Sí, debemos tener cuidado… - hubo una breve pausa – Pero sigo diciendo que es una mujer. Sé que no encaja, pero es lo que dice la gente que la ha visto. Es una chica joven, y por lo que parece es muy hermosa, aunque dicen que da más miedo que un hombre. Que tiene una fuerza sobre humana y que con su mirada puede o conquistar a cualquiera o congelarlo.

-Eso son habladurías. ¿Cómo va a poder hacer eso? Mira a Francia – el mencionado agudizó más el oído – Él es un joven muy fuerte, pero aun así no tiene ningún super poder, además del de la inmortalidad.

-Sería genial eh… ser inmortal…

Las voces se fueron alejando por el largo pasillo y Francia aprovechó para salir de su escondrijo. Él siempre se había imaginado al extraño del otro lado de la frontera como un niño pequeño, que acaba de darse cuenta de lo que significa ser una nación, y tiene grandes sueños. Ahora la curiosidad le mataba más que nunca.

Las trompetas que anunciaban la llegada de los invitados resonaron por todas partes. Francia corrió hasta la entrada principal y se colocó a la izquierda de su rey, Luis IX, ya que a la derecha se encontraba su hijo, el príncipe Felipe. El carruaje real se detuvo a unos veinte metros frente a ellos, uno de los soldados se acercó a abrir la puerta y dejó salir al rey. Se trataba de un hombre entrado en años pero que aún conservaba su pelo, de un color marrón claro. Su larga barba le chocaba con el cuello de su capa, de un impecable pelo blanco. El resto de la capa era de una rica tela roja, con adornos en dorado. La gran corona que adornaba su cabeza y su mirada le hacían ver como un verdadero rey. La siguiente en salir fue su hija, la princesa Elisabet, una joven menuda, con una palidez enfermiza y con el cabello más oscuro que su padre, aunque mantenía su misma fría mirada. Tras ayudarla a descender, el soldado volvió a acercarse al carruaje y ayudó bajar a la tercera persona. Se trataba de la mujer más hermosa que Francia había visto jamás. Tenía una delicadeza destacable, aunque se notaba que sabía cuidarse de sí misma, solo por la forma en la que se movía. Llevaba un vestido lujoso, el corsé hacía juego con la tela de la capa del rey, y la falda y las mangas eran de un terciopelo más burdeos. Tenía el pelo marrón oscuro, y le llegaba hasta la cintura, con unos rizos más marcados en las puntas. Lo llevaba totalmente suelto, a excepción de una pequeña diadema dorada que le apartaba algunos mechones de la cara. Su piel era bastante tostada para lo que se consideraría correcto, y eso le llamó especialmente la atención. No podía apartar la vista de ella a medida que avanzaban hacía ellos. A cada paso que daba, la esperanza ganaba terreno en el corazón del francés.

-Hispania…

-¿Ocurre algo, Francia? – automáticamente miró al hombre que estaba a su derecha, y que le observaba inquisitoriamente.

-No, no su alteza. Disculpe – el hombre siguió observándole fijamente durante un par de segundos más, para después volver a dirigir su mirada a los recién llegados.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra humilde morada. Espero que el viaje no les haya sido demasiado agotador.

-No se preocupe, ha sido un paseo realmente encantador. Permítame que le presente a mi hija, la princesa Elisabet – la mencionada realizó una pequeña reverencia – y ella es…nuestra nación – Hispania fue a realizar otra reverencia pero Luis la detuvo.

-Por favor, no os arrodilléis, os tengo demasiado respeto como para permitirlo – la morena le miró sin comprender – He oído grandes hazañas sobre vos, aunque lo que más me sorprende es que una mujer tan bella no tenga un nombre por el que llamarla – un leve sonrojo recorrió el rostro de la joven, mientras que la cara de Elisabet se teñía de un precioso verde envidia.

-Gracias por sus amables palabras majestad.

-No las des – soltó la mano de la chica – Bien, si queréis podéis descansar y realizar la reunión más tarde.

-No, hemos venido a realizar el trato y eso haremos. Nos urge volver cuanto antes a nuestras tierras.

-De acuerdo, entonces no perdamos más el tiempo. Si me acompañáis… - ambos reyes comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del pequeño castillo y fueron seguidos por el resto del séquito de consejeros y los príncipes. Entraron en una pequeña sala que habían preparado para la reunión, dejando al resto de nobles esperando en la sala principal.

-Francia, no necesitamos tu ayuda aquí. ¿Por qué no le muestras el castillo y sus alrededores a nuestra encantadora nación invitada?

-Claro su majestad.

Las puertas de la sala se cerraron dejando a los dos solos en mitad del pasillo. Francia se volteó rápidamente hacia la joven, pero ya no estaba. Comenzó a recorrer cada rincón del castillo hasta que dio con ella en uno de los corredores del claustro. Tuvo que observarla una vez más y frotarse los ojos para comprobar que no estaba soñando. Estaba viva, no había desaparecido, estaba allí, a escasos metros de él.

-Hispania – su voz sonó un tanto quebrada - ¿Eres tú verdad? – La muchacha se giró y le observó detenidamente.

-No, lo siento. Creo que me has confundido con otra persona – el corazón de Francia recibió una pequeña puñalada tras oír aquella respuesta, pero ni mucho menos iba a darse por vencido.

-No, eres tú, eres su viva imagen – el galo comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero esta retrocedió unos pasos.

-De verdad, creo que te equivocas – Francia se detuvo en seco y la miró fijamente. Sus ojos eran del mismo tono verde que los de Hispania, mas su brillo no era el mismo. Los ojos de la mujer frente a él reflejaban agotamiento y dolor – Siento… no ser a quien buscas. Parece que es una persona muy importante para ti.

-Sí, lo era. Hace muchos siglos que nos despedimos, y nunca he vuelto a saber de ella.

-Lo lamento mucho – el tono de la mujer había cambiado, se sentía cercano y agradable, aunque ella siguiera guardando la distancia respecto a Francia.

-Bueno, hablemos de cosas más alegres, ¿te gustaría ver el resto del castillo? No es muy grande pero es una verdadera belleza. ¿Me concederías el honor de acompañarme? – dijo tendiéndola un brazo.

-Por supuesto, el honor es mío – dijo sonriendo por primera vez desde que había llegado. Aquella sonrisa devolvió a Francia a su más tierna niñez, cuando solo era un niño de diez años que jugueteaba en el claro de un bosque de olivos. Puede que ella no fuera la misma, pero se sentía igual el estar a su lado.

Pasearon por todo el castillo y charlaron sobre todo tipo de banalidades. En cuanto Francia hacía alguna pregunta sobre su pasado o sobre cómo había concedido vencer a los árabes, ella rápidamente cambiaba de tema.

-Pues la casa de Roma no estaba nada mal. Había un crío insoportable que se llamaba Britania y que a Hispania y a mí nos caía fatal – la chica esbozó una sonrisa – Un día, decidimos gastarle una broma, así que fingimos que Roma le necesitaba urgentemente en las caballerizas y que tenía que ir corriendo. En cuanto pasó por la puerta, se tropezó con un tronco que habíamos colocado previamente, y fue a caer en todo el estiércol – Francia comenzó a reír, contagiando su risa a la joven - ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

-Cómo olvidarlo, Britania se puso hecho una furia.

La chica continuaba riendo pero Francia se había detenido en seco. La observo reír y entonces la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo sabía, sabía que eras tú.

Una pequeña lágrima se derramó por su mejilla. La chica se quedó inmóvil, totalmente paralizada. Poco a poco fue levantando sus brazos hasta rodear el cuerpo de Francia. El temblor que comenzó en sus labios se hizo demasiado fuerte como para controlarlo y comenzó a llorar contra el pecho del hombre.

-Lo siento, lo siento… - era lo único capaz de articular entre lágrimas – Perdóname.

Estuvieron un largo rato así, hasta que Francia se separó lo justo para quedarse cara a cara con ella, como solía hacer siempre.

-No tienes nada que sentir. Que estés viva es el mayor regalo que me han podido hacer jamás.

-Pero te he mentido… lo siento – Francia la sonrió con ternura y volvió a abrazarla. Cuando la morena terminó de tranquilizarse, se sentaron en un banco del pequeño jardín.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad desde el principio? – Hispania apartó la vista.

-Porque tenía miedo de que tú y todos supierais la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?

-Sobre mí, y sobre lo que he vivido estos últimos siglos – ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos – He tenido que hacer cosas de las que no me siento orgullosa – Francia le agarró de la barbilla con dulzura y la giró hacía él.

-Nada de lo que hayas sido obligada a hacer tiene nada de malo. Hay situaciones en las que no se pueden impedir los actos que realizamos – Hispania sonrió de lado y luego dirigió la vista al suelo.

-Esos hombres fueron terribles. Primero los visigodos traicionaron a Roma, aunque no duraron mucho, lo peor vino después – la voz de la chica sonaba llena de resentimiento – los árabes. Nos pillaron por sorpresa, lo conquistaron todo e impusieron sus leyes en todas partes. Me trataron como… - hizo una pausa – como una esclava. Me encargaba de la limpieza, de llevarles la comida… pero querían más… - Hispania se detuvo por completo y Francis tragó saliva. No sabía si estaba seguro de aguantar lo que iba a continuación – Gracias a dios pude huir a tiempo, y me refugié al norte, con los pequeños grupos de resistencia – la chica miró a Francia, que respiraba aliviado al saber que no la habían tocado – Esos hombres eran unos monstruos. Si supieras lo que le hacían a las mujeres…Toda la lucha ha sido un verdadero infierno, pero por fin lo hemos logrado, aunque aún queda un pequeño núcleo al sur, en Granada.

Francia la escuchaba en completo silencio. No tenía ni idea de qué responder. Jamás hubiera pensado que hubiera vivido cosas tan horribles mientras él crecía de manera mucho más tranquila dentro de los muros de un castillo. La vida como nación era agotadora y dura, pero era el precio que se pagaba por la vida eterna.

-Yo… no sé qué decir…

-No digas nada – Hispania le acarició el rostro – Volver a verte es como un sueño hecho realidad. ¿Cómo has estado tú? Ahora que todo ha terminado es cuando comienzo a tener noticias del exterior.

-Bien, bien, más tranquilo que tú, te lo aseguro – ambos rieron ante el comentario – De verdad que aún no me creo que estés frente a mí.

-Pues lo estoy – contestó agarrándole de las manos. Su mirada lucía distinta, volvía a tener ese brillo travieso que la caracterizaba. Francia comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-Verás, todos estos años, yo…

-¡Querida!, nos marchamos ya.

Francia se separó de ella al instante y se puso de pie. Una de las criadas de la princesa acababa de aparecer en el jardín y reclamaba la atención de Hispania.

-¿Ya? Pero si acabamos de llegar.

-Los reyes ya han concluido su trato, y su majestad Jaime desea volver cuanto antes a Aragón.

-Vale, enseguida voy a la entrada – la criada observó a los dos unos instantes planteándose si quedarse o no. No estaba bien visto que un hombre y una mujer de esas edades estuvieran a solas sin una carabina, pero al final se marchó. Para ellos las normas no significaban lo mismo – Francia, ¿qué ibas a decirme hace un momento?

-¿Qué? Ah, nada, solo que me encargaré personalmente de que olvides el dolor de todos esos años.

La morena sonrió abiertamente y le depositó un casto beso en la mejilla.

-Nos veremos pronto.

-Nos veremos pronto – respondió el francés en un susurro, observando como la mujer que salía del jardín, acababa de entrar de nuevo en su vida.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y haya merecido la pena la espera. Lo siento de nuevo._

_Sobre la historia: Bueno, principalmente he basado el capítulo en el tratado de Corbeil que se realizó entre la Corona de Aragón y Francia en 1258. Todo lo anterior, desde que España es conquistada por los visigodos, hasta que elimina de la península a los árabes, he decidido mencionarlo sin entrar en detalle. Esto se debe a que en la historia, no tenía mucho sentido. Es decir, ni Francia ni ningún país (excepto Portugal) tienen algo que ver en ese asunto por lo que para el relato no me parecía relevante. Obviamente tenía que mencionarlo y decidí ponerlo de esta manera. Siento si alguno no le ha gustado pero de verdad que no había otra manera de ponerlo._

_Sobre el nombre de España: aquí he tenido un poco de problema ya que después de Roma, se dejó de llamar Hispania. Por ejemplo con los árabes era Al-Ándalus y más tarde el territorio estaba dividido en varios reinos, principalmente el Reino de Castilla y la Corona de Aragón. Se comenzó a denominar España tras el matrimonio de los reyes católicos, que unieron los dos reinos mencionados anteriormente. Por eso en el capítulo, como está de representante de ambos reinos, no sabía muy bien cómo llamarla. He optado por seguir llamándola Hispania ya que está hecho desde el punto de vista de Francia, y es así como él la recuerda._

_Sobre cómo está expresado: esto lo pongo porque el cap suena muy mal. Aclaro, los árabes no fueron tan malos, hicieron grandes cosas y nuestra cultura está muy influida por la suya pero entiéndanme, lo que he querido reflejar es el odio que se les tenía en aquella época, sobre todo por el tema de la religión. Otra cosa es el tratamiento que se les da a las mujeres. En esa época, las mujeres servían literalmente para tener hijos y nada más, por lo que en estos primeros capítulos que se refieren a épocas más antiguas, habrá algún que otro comentario machista. Siento por adelantado si alguna se siente ofendida._

_Y en fin, creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que explicar. Como siempre muchísimas gracias por leer y por todo el apoyo recibido._

_PD: Siento los posibles errores de ortografía._

_PD2: los reviews y los favs me encantan._


End file.
